


Never Judge A Book By Its Cover

by SharkGirl



Series: After "I Do." [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While returning books to their proper place in the stacks, Furihata comes across a book he's never seen in the library before.  Interest piqued, he decides to check it out and shares the title with his husband, who's bored at work.</p><p>Will they discuss the book over dinner that night?  Or will turning its pages lead to something much more pleasurable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Judge A Book By Its Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Takao is just going to be in every one of these, I swear.
> 
> I'm back with more blissful AkaFuri married life (sorta)  
> If the first 880 words look familiar, it's because this started as a drabble I wrote and I literally just continued from where I left off.
> 
> Please enjoy! (See the End Notes for the book's title)  
> Unbeta'd, please excuse any typos I may have missed.

As Furihata lay there, bangs plastered to his sweaty forehead and chest heaving, he thought back to how he’d ended up in this position, arms tied above his head and a blindfold over his eyes.

It had all started with a book.

Because being a ‘kept man’ just wasn’t something Furihata Kouki could do – it was too boring! – he decided that, in addition to coaching mini-basketball again, he was going to volunteer at the local library.  He had been on the library committee in high school, so, with his impressive resume – and an amazingly large donation of books from the Akashi Group – he secured the voluntary, unsalaried position as Assistant to the Head Librarian.

His duties were minimal: help the volunteers at the front desk check out books when there was a line, put checked-in books back in their proper place in the stacks, and read books to children three times a day for Storytime.

He was in the middle of putting books away, when he spotted something that didn’t belong in his section.  He was currently in Asian History and Humanities and the last book on his cart looked new.  The cover had a simple design, a gray necktie, and the title, with the author’s and translator’s names just below.

Furihata wondered if it was a book on the proper way to tie a Windsor knot. Perhaps Akashi would be interested in it.  His husband was always wearing ties for work.  But, as he read the title, he wondered if there really were fifty ways to do such a thing.

With a shrug, Furihata placed the book on his cart and wheeled it over to the next section.  He’d simply check it out and read it when he got home.

It wasn’t unusual for the brunet to take several books home with him.  He absolutely loved reading and, despite their rather prodigious library they had at home, he always seemed to find something new during his shift that he just ‘had to read.’

He was surprised, however, when the woman behind the counter paused on one of his books.  It was the one with the necktie.  She stared at it, blinking a few times.  Perhaps she recognized it.

“Have you read it?” Furihata asked, trying to fill the awkward silence.

“Oh.” She cleared her throat and finished scanning his remaining books.  “Ah. Yes.”

“Is it any good?” He cocked his head to the side.

The woman’s face turned bright red and she nodded, eyes downcast.

“Good.” Furihata smiled.  “I was hoping maybe my husband could learn a few things from it.”

The woman nearly choked.

“Are you alright?” He asked, reaching out toward her.

“Just fine, Akashi-san.” She began putting the books in his canvas bag he’d brought just for that purpose.  “So, you want your husband to read it, as well?” she asked, still not looking at him.

Well, if the book had fifty different ways of tying one’s tie, it might make having to wear a suit every day a little more fun.

“Yes. I think he might be tired of doing it the same way every morning.”

Furihata walked out of the library wondering why the woman had run back into her office after she’d finished checking him out.  But he shrugged his shoulders.  Her face was red and she’d been coughing a bit.  Perhaps she was getting sick.

He took a few more steps before he heard his phone’s message alert.  He fished his cellphone out of his pocket and his heart skipped a beat when he saw his husband’s contact picture smiling up at him.  He smiled back and swiped to unlock his screen.

_‘Good evening, Kouki. Have you completed your work for the day?’_

Furihata chuckled.  His husband was always so polite, even in texts.

 _‘Yes.’_ He managed to type back while hiking his heavy bag of books higher on his shoulder.

_‘Excellent. I should be home in less than two hours. I have one last meeting. However, it doesn’t begin for another forty-five minutes.’_

_‘Sei, are you texting me because you’re bored?’_ Furihata replied, stopping so he could type it all out.

‘ _Perhaps.’_

The brunet laughed and then heard his phone beep again.

 _‘Have you brought half the library home with you again?’_ Came Akashi’s next message.

 _‘Only a tenth of it.’_ Furihata shook his head.

_‘Anything I might want to read? I do have the time.’_

Furihata thought of the book on fifty knots.  He pulled it out of his bag.  It was then that he noticed the odd title.  Were different knot techniques called shades?  He shrugged and snapped a picture of the cover before sending it to his husband.

_‘What’s this, Kouki?’_

_‘Something I thought you might be interested in.’_ The brunet typed back.

_‘I’ll purchase an electronic copy. Thank you, Kouki. You’re always thinking of me.’_

Furihata blushed.

_‘I hope it gives you some ideas. Maybe we can try some tonight after you get home?’_

He’d gone to a high school with a gakuran uniform, so he never really needed to learn how to tie a Windsor knot. And his brother had fixed his bowtie for their wedding, so maybe this was something he and Akashi could learn together.

His phone beeped again.

_‘I look forward to it.’_

Furihata pocketed his phone and barely took two steps before he heard his name being called, or a variant of his name, anyway.

“Kou-chan!” Takao was beaming at him from a block or so away, waving his hand high in the air as he ran over.  “Hey,” he greeted again when they were closer.

“Hello, Takao-kun.” Furihata switched his heavily laden canvas bag to his other shoulder.

“Need any help?” the dark-haired man asked, cocking his head to the side.

“No, I’m okay.” He smiled. “Are you heading to the library?”

“Yeah. I have to return a DVD I borrowed.” Takao took it out of his bag and waved it in the air.  It said something about a secretary, but it was hard to read with the other man moving it around like that.  “Just something a friend at work suggested we watch.”

“Any good?” Furihata asked, readjusting his bag again.

“Oh, I like when Shin-chan takes control and all, but the moment he tells me how many peas I can eat, it’s over.” He snickered and the brunet furrowed his brow.

Was the movie about nutrition?

“Anyway,” Takao continued, “You done for the day?”

“Just finished.”

“Great!” The taller man ran and slid his DVD into the return slot before he skipped back over.  “Want to walk to the station together?”

“Sure,” Furihata agreed.  It had been awhile since he’d spent any time with Takao, his self-proclaimed ‘bother-in-law.’  It was hard because he was so busy now.

“And then Shin-chan said-” Takao continued telling his story and burst out laughing.  “But, yeah.” He shook his head with a smile and turned toward Furihata. “Looks like you’ve got a busy night ahead of you.” He pointed to the collection of books in his bag.

“Well,” Furihata blushed, “I sort of get carried away.”

“Like a kid in a candy store, huh?” Takao laughed. “You plan on reading all of that tonight?”

“Not all of it, no,” the brunet said, feeling his face burn brighter. “But there is one I’m curious about.”

“Do tell.” Takao leaned closer as they made their way down the sidewalk.

“Well, I found this one book about knots and thought Sei would be interested, too,” he said. “We’re going to try a few out tonight.”

“Knots.” The taller man blinked, raising an eyebrow. “Like for sailors?”

“No.” Furihata reached into his bag and pulled out the book. “It’s for ties.”

He watched as Takao’s face split into a huge grin.

“For ties?”

“Yes,” the brunet answered and then paused. “I think.”

“And Akashi is going to read this book, too?” he asked expectantly, his silvery blue eyes shining.

“He’s reading it as we speak,” Furihata said, beginning to feel a little wary.

“And…did Akashi say it was about ties?” Takao bit his lower lip.

“No…” Furihata frowned. “I’d just assumed. I sent the book to him.”

“Is that right?” The taller man stuffed his hands into his pockets. “And you’re going to try out some of the things in that book tonight?”

“I hope so,” the brunet said, getting excited again. “I thought Sei might want to try something different and it could be something we do together.”

“Kou-chan, stop. You’re killing me.” Takao wrapped his arms around his middle and bit his lip again, his whole body shaking as he tried to keep himself from laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Furihata frowned at him. “I’m sorry that our nights aren’t as exciting as yours and Midorima-kun’s, but-”

“No, no. I’m sure your night is going to be far more exciting than what we have planned.” Takao held his hands up in a placating manner.  “Anyway, I’ve got to take a different line.” He pointed toward the station. “Let me know how your little book club goes tonight.”

Furihata watched as the dark-haired man walked away.  Sometimes he didn’t understand Takao.  They were friends, but it seemed like the other man got far too much pleasure from teasing him.  But, then again, he teased his husband mercilessly and he _loved_ him. 

He supposed that was just Takao’s way of showing affection.

The train was waiting, doors open, when Furihata made it to the track.  He got on and found a seat.  It was a short ride home, but he liked taking the train, even though Akashi had said time after time that he’d have their driver pick him up.  He liked feeling like a normal person – since he’d lived that way most of his life.

Even though he’d be home in a few stops, he took the opportunity to begin reading his book.  It wouldn’t hurt if he read ahead, knew what he was getting into, as it were.

Furihata was barely a line in when he realized he’d been completely wrong about the book.  It wasn’t a how-to guide for tying ties.  It was a work of fiction.

No wonder Takao had been making fun of him.  He probably recognized it or something.

Well, Akashi was reading it, so Furihata might as well.  Maybe they could discuss it after dinner.

He began reading again.  At least he could relate to the main character.  He had the worst bedhead.  Well, maybe second to Kuroko.

Unfortunately, a large crowd got on at the next stop, and Furihata had to put his book down in order to surrender his seat to an elderly woman.  He was happy to do so, but a little disappointed that he couldn’t continue reading.

Akashi would just have to fill him in when he got home.

By the time Furihata walked into their house, he was exhausted.  He removed his bag, which may have been slowly dislocating his shoulder, and handed it to their butler, who visibly strained under its weight.  He apologized and walked through the entry way and into the parlor, one book still in his hands.

He plopped onto one of the settees, not bothering to remove his shoes, and returned to where he’d left off.

“I believe I’ve told you not to put your shoes on the furniture, Kouki.” His husband's voice startled him, nearly causing him to drop the book onto the floor.

“Sei! You’re home!” Furihata set the book on the coffee table and got up off the couch. “I thought you had a meeting.” He stepped forward, arms wide, ready for a hug and welcome home kiss, but Akashi put a finger to his lips, halting him. “Sei?” He mouthed around the digit.

“It was cancelled,” he said and it took Furihata a moment to realize he was talking about the meeting.  “Please remove your shoes and meet me upstairs.”

“What about dinner?” he asked just as his stomach growled.

“We’ll eat after.”

Furihata felt a spark of electricity run through his body.  Akashi’s voice was a little colder than usual, but the heat in those crimson eyes was unmistakable. 

“Sei-”

“Upstairs,” Akashi said and then disappeared into another room.

The brunet blinked in surprise.  Normally his husband was very eager for a proper domestic greeting, brushing his lips against Furihata’s softly and whispering how he’d missed him all day, the two of them breathing the same air in a world all their own.

Still…there was something alluring about the cool Akashi he’d just seen walk out of the room.  It was how Furihata had seen him at work, all business, before he spotted the brunet and smiled, breaking character and earning a few whistles from his staff as he embraced his husband.

Shaking his head, Furihata removed his shoes and placed them on the shelf by the front door, happy he’d managed to do so before a maid got to him first.  He did like to do things on his own once in a while.

Furihata ascended the steps, humming to himself.  He wondered what had gotten Akashi into the mood.  Not that he was complaining.  Even if he was starving, he was sure his husband would distract him by satisfying a different kind of hunger.

The brunet laughed at the thought.  He was starting to sound like some heroine from a steamy romance.

When he reached their bedroom, the door was closed, which he found strange.  Then again, they normally retired at the same time, walking hand-in-hand up to their bedroom, so he wasn’t used to meeting his husband there.

Unsure as to whether or not he should knock, Furihata twisted the knob and walked inside, poking his head in.

“Sei?”

He didn’t immediately see him, but he did notice that Akashi had changed the sheets, replacing their Egyptian cotton with a deep red satin.  He felt a little tingle of excitement in his stomach.  He stepped into the room and heard the door shut behind him.  He made to turn, but stopped when he felt a warm body pressed up against his back.

“Sei?”

“Good evening, Kouki,” Akashi purred, his breath stirring the hairs around Furihata’s ear.  The brunet shivered and his husband chuckled. “I read the book.”

Furihata had always been just a little jealous of the other man’s ability to read so quickly.  Furihata could have finished half the library by now if only he’d had his husband’s talent for speed-reading.

He opened his mouth to say something about it, but the words died on his tongue as his vision was suddenly impaired.  The smooth satin of the blindfold was cool on his face and, although his husband had put it on far too quickly for him to tell, he was sure it matched the red sheets.

“Sei?”

“On your knees, Kouki.”

Furihata shuddered, taken by surprise by Akashi’s words.  They’d never done anything like this before.  He swallowed and did as he was told, sinking to his knees on the plush carpet.

“Good boy.”

Heat spread through Furihata’s body as he was praised.  This was so sudden and so new, but he liked it.  He heard a rustling of clothing as Akashi walked around him, then he felt the soft touch of fingers under his jaw.

“I must admit that I’m surprised you recommended such a story to me, Kouki.” Akashi’s voice was like velvet.  “I had no idea of your…interest.”

Was there something like this in that bad hair day romcom book?  The book he’d mistakenly thought was about Windsor knots?

“Sei-”

“Do not speak unless I have asked you a question.” His voice was sharp and Furihata swallowed, nodding his head.  “There’s a good boy.” The fingers were back again, stroking his jaw and lifting his chin.  “Open your mouth for me?” It was barely a question, more like an order, and Furihata felt that familiar heat again, flowing through his body and pooling in his stomach.

Furihata obeyed and let out a soft moan as two of his husband’s fingers slipped into his mouth.  This particular action wasn’t something new, but, with his eyes covered, he could feel every twitch of Akashi’s fingers, smell his cologne, warm and spicy.

Then the fingers were gone.  Furihata let out a whimper without realizing.

“Patience, Kouki,” Akashi soothed, dragging a saliva-damp finger down the brunet’s throat.  “Get back up and remove your clothes.”

Furihata’s cheeks burned.  It wasn’t like he was afraid of undressing in front of his husband, but the idea of doing it like this was a little intimidating.

“Um, Sei-”

“What did I say about speaking out of turn?” Akashi still sounded calm, but there was an edge to his voice.

The brunet did as he was told, getting back onto his feet and stripping away his shirt, pants, and socks.  He was reaching for his underwear, when he felt a warm hand on his wrist.

“Leave those for now.”

Furihata swallowed and nodded, wishing he could see his husband’s face.  He knew his body wasn’t much to look at, well, it was better now that he was working out regularly again, but the way Akashi looked at him when they were together, alone in their room, it made him feel like the most attractive man on Earth.  He loved the way those crimson eyes would drink him in and the playful smile that would grace those perfect lips.

God, he loved him.

“Come to the bed, Kouki.” Akashi took his hand and led him forward.  After a few steps, the hand was gone and Furihata was left standing awkwardly, blind and half-naked.  He heard the squeaking of metal springs and assumed that his husband had gotten onto their bed.  “Come here,” he called and Furihata obeyed, arms outstretched and knees bent as he searched for the edge of the mattress.

Once he found it, he turned around, intent on backing up to sit, but Akashi spun him back the other way, disorienting the brunet.

“Sei, what-”

“Kouki, I am disappointed in your inability to follow instructions.”

Furihata opened his mouth, but only gasped as he pitched forward, his forearms and knees landing on the mattress, but his middle falling over something warm.  His face grew hot as he realized he was bent over Akashi’s lap.

He jumped when he felt a hand trailing down his back, a lone finger tracing over his vertebrae and stopping just short of the waistband of his underwear.  He kept quiet, not wanting to upset his husband again.  It was actually kind of thrilling.

“Kouki,” Akashi said as his finger dipped under the elastic. “My only intent is to give you pleasure,” he breathed, sliding the rest of his hand beneath the fabric and cupping one of the brunet’s soft globes. “If, at any time, you become uncomfortable or dislike what I’m doing, please don’t hesitate to tell me and I’ll stop right away.”

Furihata opened his mouth again, but thought better of it, closing it quickly and biting his lip.

“Oh, I’d forgotten.” Akashi chuckled. “My obedient Kouki.” His fingers dug into his sensitive flesh and Furihata let out a soft moan. “Will you tell me if you want me to stop?” he said and then added, “That’s a question, Kouki.”

“Yes,” he answered, feeling slightly humiliated, but excited at the same time.  He was already half hard, his arousal pressing against the side of Akashi’s leg.

“Please don’t hesitate,” Akashi repeated and then Furihata felt cool air against his backside.  His underwear had been pulled down.  He lifted his knees to help his husband remove it completely and then he was naked.  He was bent over Akashi’s lap, blindfolded, and completely naked.  “You’re such a good boy, Kouki,” Akashi said, his hand massaging his ass.  “So obedient and yet…”

The hand was gone and Furihata wondered what his husband was going to say, but all thoughts on the matter flew from his mind as the hand came back down, smacking his ass.

Furihata jumped, his erection grinding against Akashi’s leg as he fought to get away from the stinging sensation on his backside and the hand that caused it.  But he moaned as Akashi’s hand smoothed over his skin, as if trying to soothe the burn.

“What a pretty pink color,” Akashi mused, followed by another smack.

“S-Sei…!” Furihata choked out, embarrassed and aroused. 

“Talking out of turn again,” Akashi tutted.  Then there was an onslaught of slaps, causing an angry heat to blossom on the brunet’s ass.  But, even so, Furihata was practically rutting against his husband’s leg.

He didn’t know what it was, but the combination of spanking, the blindfold, his nudity, and the control Akashi had over him was such a turn on.

However, before Furihata could find his release, he found himself being pulled away, manhandled until he was on his back, the satin of the sheets cool against his burning backside.  His arms were drawn up over his head and he felt more of the silky fabric against his wrists, restraining him.  His breath hitched as his husband’s lips brushed against his ear.

“Is this okay?” He asked, the authoritative tone gone from his voice.  Furihata nodded, afraid of what his voice might sound like at that moment.  He felt Akashi smile against his skin.  “I think I’ve suitably punished you. Don’t you agree, Kouki?”

There was a hand on his stomach, trailing down, ignoring his erection, which was so hard, it was painful.  Furihata felt the mattress dip and then he heard the sound of a cap being popped open.  He knew that sound well.  Then there were slick fingers at his entrance.

“Sei…” he breathed, hoping it was okay to talk now.  It must have been because now there were lips following the path his husband’s hand had taken earlier, but, rather than bypassing his arousal, Akashi licked a stripe up the underside, sending pleasure shooting through Furihata’s veins and causing him to arch his back.  “Sei…oh… _Sei!_ ”

He had no idea why he was so aroused, but he didn’t care.  He just wanted his husband’s fingers inside him and his mouth wrapped around his throbbing member.

“Sei…please…”

“What do you want, Kouki?” he asked, a playful lilt in his tone.

Furihata didn’t know how to word it.  What did he want?  What did he _need_?  He opened his mouth and said the only thing he could think of.

“ _You_.” It came out as a half-moan, half-plea.  He could picture the look on his husband’s face, the way his crimson eyes would darken, how his pupils would dilate, the way he’d smile, gentle at first and then in a predatory manner, like he could think of nothing he wanted more than to take what was his.

And Furihata was his.

The brunet threw his head back, pulling at the restraints as Akashi swallowed him whole, slipping two fingers into him at the same time.  Without being able to see, he felt everything so much more.  His husband’s stubble, which had grown out during the day, brushing against his balls, the heat of Akashi’s breath, exhaled through his nose as he pleasured him with his mouth.

“Sei…f-fuck…” He let the curse slip.  A third finger joined the first two and Akashi crooked them, brushing just shy of the little bundle of nerves inside, keeping Furihata teetering on the edge.  “Sei…Sei…” He chanted his husband’s name like a mantra.

Akashi hummed around him, the vibrations adding to the sensations already assaulting the brunet.  But then he pulled his mouth away, just as one of his fingers found Furihata’s prostate.  The brunet practically screamed as he came, painting his stomach and chest with his release and gripping the silky fabric restraining him.

“Sei…oh… A-ah!” He gasped as he continued to come, fucking himself on his husband’s fingers as he rode out his orgasm.

Furihata was a quivering mess, his legs shaking and his breath coming in quick pants.  He wanted to take the blindfold off and see his husband's smug expression.  The one he wore when he knew he’d totally wrecked him.  He wanted to pull free from his restraints and grab the other man, pull him up for a kiss and feel him slide inside.

“Kouki, you’re amazing,” Akashi said and, if Furihata wasn’t still trying to catch his breath, he would have argued that the redhead was the amazing one.

He felt hands at the back of his head and then the blindfold gone.  He blinked against the light, dim, but still brighter than the complete darkness he’d been in.  Akashi was smiling at him, not the smug one he’d imagined, but a gentle one, full of love.

“I hope I lived up to your expectations.” The redhead brushed the backs of his fingers against Furihata’s cheek.  “Although a fascinating read, I found some of the book’s content a bit daunting.”

“Ah.” Furihata finally managed to say something. “I mean.” He cleared his throat.  “I, well, you always exceed my expectations.” He started by setting the record straight. “And, honestly, I wasn’t sure what to expect when you called me up here.”

“But…didn’t you want to try a few things from that book?” Akashi asked, looking puzzled.

“To tell you the truth.” Furihata blushed. “I…haven’t read it yet.”

“But surely you were familiar with its content.”

“Actually, no.” The brunet looked away, embarrassed. “I thought it was a book on knots.”

“Knots?”

“You know, like for ties?” he offered, feeling completely foolish.  “Guess not, though, huh?”

“Oh, Kouki…” Akashi reached up and untied his restraints, massaging his wrists and frowning slightly.  “If I’d known you weren’t interested in this, I would never have-”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I wasn’t interested.” Furihata was still looking away. “I…enjoyed it. A lot.”

Akashi's eyes softened.

“I’m glad.”

“Speaking of." The brunet glanced down. “You still haven’t…” he trailed off, biting his lip.

“I supposed I have not.” Akashi blushed and Furihata reveled in it.

“Why don’t I tie _you_ up this time?” He suggested, surprised he was able to say it.

Crimson eyes widened and then his husband smiled.

“Very well.” Akashi held his arms out, presenting his wrists.

“Good.” Furihata reached back and grabbed the fabric the other man had used to restrain him, but he paused, staring down at it.  “Sei?”

“Hm?”

“Is this one of your ties?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, they ended up knotting a tie, after all!
> 
> Of course the book with the necktie was Fifty Shades of Grey, an erotic romance novel by British author E. L. James that was super popular back in 2011/12. It involved James's take on BDSM.
> 
> And the DVD Takao was returning was Secretary, a 2002 erotic romance which explores the relationship between a sexually dominant man and his submissive secretary.
> 
> Huh, both men are named Grey. How 'bout that?
> 
> I haven't read Fifty Shades yet (I'm sorry, but I did do a lot of research before writing this!)  
> I have seen Secretary, though. But it was years ago. Just wanted to throw that in there.


End file.
